Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter! Season 3! - Beast Wars!
by Uzumaki Suiren
Summary: The Hybrid Twins' Mother, Ironhide, Bladestrike, Jazz, and Prowl have been relocated to another Mutou Manor in Nevada after the Autobot base in Jasper had been attacked. Solareclipse was relocated somewhere else with Bumblebee and Raf while Lunareclipse along with Smokescreen sneak back into the base to protect Optimus Prime when it's destroyed by the 'Cons. Rest in story.
1. Prologue: Darkmount, NV!

_**Uzumaki Suiren**__**: The Third installment of my Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter crossover and it will be four episodes in one chapter. T**__**he d**_**_isclaimer: I don't own Transformers _**_**cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck and I also don't own Harry Potter**_**_. I do, however, own, Bladestrike,_**_** Andrina Mutou, and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_**_. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

**_The Hybrid Twins' Mother, Ironhide, Bladestrike, Jazz, and Prowl have been relocated to another Mutou Manor in Nevada after the Autobot base in Jasper had been attacked. Solareclipse was relocated somewhere else with Bumblebee and Raf while Lunareclipse along with Smokescreen sneak back into the base to protect Optimus Prime when it's destroyed by the 'Cons. The two 'bots managed to get Optimus underground before the 'Cons could find them where the Autobot Leader tried to talk Lunareclipse into taking the Matrix of Leadership and become the new Prime once he has pass onto the Well of Allsparks, but the Mutou Hybrid had others idea. Now it's a race against the Decepticons to keep them from cloning an ancient race of Cybertronians called the Predacons for their army as the Autobots welcomed a new addition to their makeshift family in the newsparked mechling of their Prime and Bladestrike and the twins try to get use to having their Cybertronian Creator in their lives for the first since they were newborns, all while they find their Sparkmates in Bumblebee and Smokescreen._**

**_Optimus Prime/Original Mech Character(s)_**

**_Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_**

**_Slight slow going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...'

Far underground of the Autobot base, Smokescreen stuck his head out of a wall of rocks using the Phase Shifter before looking around a bit and then ducked back into the wall where with the help of Lunareclipse, he was able to pull Optimus Prime through. The two young Autobots then laid him against a pile of boulders as the Prime let out a groan making the two of them to share a look.

"You're hurt, but you properly look way worse then you feel," Smokescreen stated.

The Prime let out a groan as he turned his helm to look at them.

"No, don't talk, don't move," Lunareclipse told him softly. "Jus' pow'ah down. Git yar strength back."

"We've got you covered," Smokescreen finished for her.

The two bots watched as their Leader took their advice and power down for a while before they shared a look once again.

"I don't like dis, Smoky," Lunareclipse vented before she looked at her mentor with worry. "I don't 'ave tha tools nor tha experience ta fix tha damage ta Optimus. An' unlike mah Sist'ah, I do not want ta risk usin' tha Reparo Charm on 'im." She looked back at the rookie. "I mean, it's one ting ta use tha curses an' jinxes on tha 'Cons, but it's completely anoth'ah ta use Charms dat are used ta fix tings on an Autobot..." She once again vented as she looked at the Prime. "Especially on Prime."

"We'll figure it out," Smokescreen told her softly. "I promise."

"Don't make promises dat ya might not be able ta keep Smokescreen," the femme stated as she stood up and walked to the other side of the underground hideout.

The rookie could only watch her sadly as he knew that she felt useless and that she fears what would happen to the others should their Leader, their Prime, and her Mentor offline. But, most of all she fears what would happen to her guardian, Bladestrike, and his unsparked Sparkling should the worse happens. Venting a sigh, the tri-colored mech sat down as they remained with the red and blue mech.

...My Line...

Two vehicles, a camaro that has black with yellow highlights colors and the second was pink with black highlights Jaguar, drove down a highway of Nevada State as a Vehicon flew over head before heading away to Megatron. Once it was gone, the two cars drove off to the side with the black and yellow car open it's door to allow a young boy, who was setting on a pile of books, out.

"Clear," Raf answered.

This allowed the two cars to transformed into Bumblebee and Solareclipse. The scout moved some of the tree's branches and looked at the black spot that was the vehicon.

{That was close} Bee vented.

"Too close," Raf agreed as his zipped up his backpack. "But, both of your pant jobs did the trick."

{Bumblebee to Base?} the scout commed. {Base come in?} He looked at the other two. {No one answered}

"The comms. are still down," Raf stated. "Bee, Solar, I know that Optimus sent us to different locations to make it harder for the 'Cons to find us, but if we don't know where in the world everyone else went then how are we to find them?"

{Rendezvous back in Jasper} Bee answered. {It's protocol}

"Right," Raf agreed. "Just keep heading towards Jasper. Towards Megatron's giant fortress."

"Well, tha soon'ah weh find tha oth'ahs tha bett'ah," the pink and black femme vented before glaring at her frame. "An' tha soon'ah I cin go back ta mah normal completely black wit' pink highlights frame." Raf and Bumblebee looked at her amused making her to shrug. "Wha'? I hate tha color pink."

The two males laughed as her making the young hybrid to pout at them.

...My Line...

The two bots heard a groan making them to quickly move over to the Prime, who was coming back online.

"It's ok, Optimus," Smokescreen told him. "Your with me, Smokescreen, and Lunareclipse."

The red and blue mech glanced at the two of them.

"How did I get here?" he asked them.

"We were evacuating the base just as the 'Cons opened fire," Smokescreen started to explain. "It was mine and Lunareclipse's turn to ground bridge away, but we couldn't do it. We couldn't let you face Megatron's army on your own." Lunareclipse at the moment was running a scan over the Prime like how Ratchet had taught her. "So, we sneak back, but that's when the blast hit and the whole junt came tumbling down. We managed to pull you from the wreckage before the 'Cons filled in using the Phase Shifter...which I managed to snag from all the confusion back on Cybertron." The black and lavender femme looked up at the rookie. "I am sorry that we defined your orders, but we're safe here. However, we're so far underground that no one will be able to pick up our singles." He then stood up. "I'll need to scout above ground if we have any hope of finding Ratchet."

"No..." the Prime got out. "No hope."

"What do you mean?" Smokescreen asked as he shared a look with the femme. "The Doc's the only one, who can get you patched up."

"He's right, Sensei," Lunareclipse agreed with the tri-colored mech.

The two young bots looked at the Prime, who didn't answer them.

"Optimus?"

"Smoky, weh need ta do someting," the black and lavender femme spoke up as she looked up at him. "I fear dat tha damage he has is ta great..." She shook her helm with a sad look on her face. "I don't tink he'll make it wit'out Ratchet."

The younger mech growled as he sat down on the ground before standing up and heading for the wall.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Optimus, Lunareclipse," Smokescreen informed them.

"Be car'ahful Smoky," the femme told him as he walked through the wall.

...My Line...

The scout and femme drove down the road towards Jasper as Raf search the web for any sightings of the others.

{_Have you found anything Raf?_} Bumblebee asked as he left his comms. opened for Solareclipse. {_Any of the others?_}

"_Nada Bee_," Raf answered. "_Just the same rubber mask and bad CG, but the usual conspiracy websites might our only chance too...Wow!_ _I found something_."

"Wha' is it Raf?" Solareclipse asked.

"_It's Ratchet_," Raf answered.

"How long ago was it taken?" the femme asked.

"_The photo was taken yesterday in a junkyard just outside of Woodland Park_," Raf answered. _"So I am going to scrub Ratchet and replace him with_..."

"Alright let's go git Ratchet," the hybrid vented before speeding up.

...My Line...

It was later that night as the two Autobots drove slowly through a junkyard looking for the Autobot Medic while Raf looked out the window also looking.

"_He's got to be around here somewhere_," Raf mumbled before both bots pulled to a stop quickly with Bumblebee letting him out. The two bots transformed into their bipedal forms. "Ratchet!" Raf ran over while Bumblebee and Solareclipse walked up. "It's me! Raf!" Raf tilted his head. "Ratchet?"

"Go away," the medic told them.

{What?} Bumblebee buzzed as he knelt down. {Why? What's wrong?}

"You are interrupting my power down," the white and red mech answered.

{Power down?} Bumblebee asked as the three of them shared a look.

"Come on Ratchet," Raf told him. "We need your help to find the others."

{And to stop Megatron and end this war} the scout added.

"We can't stop Megatron," Ratchet stated. "Not any more. The War's over. We...lost."

"Your giving up?" Raf asked in shock. "We can't just give up!"

"Wha' tha frag, Ratchet?" the pink and black femme asked as she placed her servos on her hips while leaning onto her right leg with her left hip at an angle. "I didn' come out o' a war fer 'Blood Purity' jus' ta lose in a war ta rule ov'ah an'/or protect two planets."

At this the Autobot Medic quickly transformed and looked at the younger members of Team Prime.

"Then tell me what we can do?" Ratchet asked them. "Without communications, without a Ground Bridge, without a base of operations, or resources of any kind..."

{What about when Starscream was rouge?} the black and yellow mech asked. {Didn't he have a Ground Bridge?}

"Bee's right," Raf agreed. "We know that Starscream had access to a Ground Bridge when he was operating solo."

"Yes, yes," Ratchet said. "He clearly had been using the Decepticon Ship the Harbinger. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Really, Ratchet?" the femme asked with a raised optic ridge.

"It could be full of Cybertronian Tech.," Raf answered. "And it's properly abandon again now that Starscream is back with the 'Cons."

"Well, resource are useless without some one to...lead us," Ratchet vented.

"Well, it's a start," the young human male said.

"Well, you'll have to start without me," Ratchet told Raf.

"Not only dat, but if weh cin find Prowl until weh know dat our Prime is safe an' able ta lead us den weh will 'ave a Lead'ah," Solareclipse added with a growl before she pointed at him. "An' ya are tha only one besides Optimus dat knows where dey are at."

"This is some one else's fight now," the medic vented.

"UGHA!" the Autobot hybrid growled as she threw her servos up into the air. "DERE IS NO ONE ELSE, RATCHET! JUS' US! JUS' THA TEAM!"

Ratchet stared at her a bit shocked that she lost her temper with him of all 'bots before he vented a sigh and turned around to face the junk behind him.

"Please," he said softly as he transformed back into his alt-mode. "Just let me...rust in peace."

Solareclipse stared at him in shock before letting out a growl, turned around, transformed into her own alt-mode, and speed out of the junkyard. Raf and Bumblebee watched her leave with different feels of shocks and awe before Raf started to walk off.

"Come on, Bee," he sighed. "Let's go catch up to Solareclipse."

Bumblebee transformed back into his own alt-mode which allowed Raf to climb in before he peeled out after the femme.

...My Line...

The black and lavender femme looked up when she heard the long tail sigh of the Phase Shifter as Smokescreen returned.

"I'm back," he said softly.

"How did it go, Smoky?" Lunareclipse asked just as soft.

"I combed over ever micron of our old base," he reported as he knelt down. "I couldn't find Ratchet medical kit. Not even a bandage."

"Scrap," the young hybrid sighed.

"The Forge of Solus Prime?" the Prime asked.

"It's gone, too," Smokescreen answered. "The 'Cons picked the place clean." Lunareclipse placed a servo onto the Prime's shoulder looking worried. "Wait." She looked over at him. "If you had the Forge then you can fixed yourself up. The Power of the Primes! Optimus, just hang on a little longer." He then stood up once again. "It must be in Megatron's fortress."

Lunareclipse watched as the rookie walked back through the rock wall before looking at the Prime, who had gone back into power down.

'Jus' hold on a lit' long'ah, Sensei,' she thought.

...My Line...

Solareclipse vented a sigh as she was helping Bumblebee with trying to get the power up and running in the Harbinger.

{All a go, Raf} Bumblebee told him.

"Hold it right there, Bee, Solar," Raf said as he jumped from control to control to start it up. "And powering up." They all looked at the lights came on only for it to off again making both Autobots to hang their helms. "Keep trying. We'll figure it out."

"Yep, yep, yep," a familiar voice said making them to look over in shock.

{Ratchet?} the scout asked. {What are you doing here?}

"You miss calibrated the Energon transverses," Ratchet explained as he walked up.

"Ratchet," Raf said happily.

"Now step out of my way while I work," Ratchet stated as he pushed Bumblebee out of the way before getting to work.

Solareclipse was at a different console as Raf was helping the medic.

"Main frame is up and running," Raf explained. "But, I'll need help with packing cords for the operating system."

"Even if the Ground Bridge proves fully operational it'll be next to useless without the means to pinpointing the locations of our compatriots."

{Why not track their signals?} Bumblebee asked.

"Use your helm Bumblebee," Ratchet said as he turned to him. "If the Decepticons had the ability to track Autobot signals then we all would have been at Megatron's mercy here on Earth a long time ago."

"Back to where we started," Raf sighed.

"But, not if I can transfigure these Decepticons frequencies," Ratchet explained. "At the very least we should be able to active their comm. link."

The once again completely black with pink highlights femme stood off to the side now as she tried to reach out to her Sister through their sibling bond.

"_What is it now, Lord Megatron_?" they heard Fowler ask with annoyance.

"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet," the white and red mech informed.

"_Ratchet_?" June was heard asking. "_Where's Jack? Is he with you_?"

"No, he is not," he answered softly. "Listen we don't have much time. I have taken a calculated risk in connecting you. Hopefully the Decepticons are not monitoring their frequencies as closely as they are the humans. I am transmitting our current coordinates."

Just then Bumblebee rushed up.

{Ratchet, we've been found} he informed the medic as said bot turned around.

"What?"

Solareclipse looked up from where she was in worry.

"_Ratchet, have you heard some any one else_?" Fowler asked. "_What about Prime_?"

Just then Ratchet hung up on them surprising the femme before the three Autobots and Raf rushed outside.

...My Line...

"Friend or foe?" Solareclipse asked as she held her blaster at the ready.

"Don't know," Ratchet answered as a ship got closer to them.

Bumblebee stopped, turned to Raf and shook his helm.

{Stay here Raf} he told him. {It might be to dangerous}

Once the ship got closer, to the three bots, Ratchet was able to get a good look at it.

"It's one of ours."

They backed up a bit as it landed in front of them before part of it lowered to show Wheeljack, Arcee, Bulkhead, Miko, and Jack.

"Raf!" the black and pink haired girl yelled as she ran forward.

She then picked him up into a hug before putting him down.

"Girl's got a grip on her, huh?" Jack asked he walked up to the younger boy before they did a man handshake and hug.

"Your alive," gasped Ratchet as the others all walked forward to join them only to reveal another mech.

"Ultra Magnus."

"Doctor," the mech, who was the height of Prime, greeted.

"Wait, wha'?" Solareclipse asked in shock as she looked at the medic.

This brought blue with some red mech's attention onto her, who had turned her own attention back onto him. The two shared at each other before he felt a bond that was dormant wake up just by looking at the black and pink femme.

"Solareclipse?" he asked. "Where is your Sister? Where is Lunareclipse?"

"Wow," she called out as she took a step back. "How in tha pit do ya know mah an' mah Sist'ah's names?"

"Good question," Wheeljack added.

"I know them because I was the one to name you both," Magnus answered.

"WHA'!" the hybrid yelled in shock. "But, dat would make ya..."

"Yours and your Sister's mech creator," he finished for her as the ivory wrecker gap at them in shock as the twins didn't act like Ultra Magnus at all...well...maybe Lunareclipse did...a bit. "Now where is your Sister?"

"We don't know where the others are, Ultra Magnus," Ratchet answered for her. "And that includes Lunareclipse."

The other three soon surrounded Bumblebee looking over his paint job.

{What do you think?} he asked.

"Paint job looking good Bee," Bulkhead answered.

"At least you had something to work with," Arcee informed. "If I reverse my colors, I'd be pink."

"Well, ya were able ta git away wit'out reversin' yar colors," Solareclipse stated. "I had ta be pink wit' black highlights." She shuddered. "I changed dem back as quickly as I could."

{True} Bumblebee agreed with them both.

They all then looked over at Ratchet and Magnus, who were talking.

"The communications link still needs to be calibrated until it's compatible with Autobot frequencies," Ratchet informed him. "However, the Ground Bridge is full operational."

"That would have come into handy when Robo Dragon was chasing us," Miko stated.

"Nani?" the black and pink femme asked in shock as she looked down at the young human female.

"The lifeforms of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?" Magnus asked.

"No," Ratchet answered. "Mostly just Miko."

"I 'hought dat ya would know dat, Oppi...huh..." she trailed off as he gave her a raised optic ridge. "Oppiluk, sir."

"I only ever meet your Mother's Japanese family, who didn't have any disregard to authority," he informed.

"I see," she mumbled as she shared a look with Wheeljack.

Just then they all heard the sound a fighter jet engine making them all to look up to see military issued jet heading for them. However, Ultra Magnus ran forward with his servos as blasters aiming to shot the jet making the other 'bots to run forward to stop him.

"No!" yelled Ratchet.

"Don't shot!"

"Please put tha blast'ahs down, Oppiluk?" Solareclipse asked.

"It's Agent Fowler!" Bulkhead added. "He's with us!"

The three humans rushed forward as the jet landed on the ground before June stepped out of it with the help of Fowler. Once she caught sight of the three children she ran towards them and hugged Jack, who returned it, before they pulled apart.

"It's okay mom," he told her. "I'm fine."

He then pushed the other two into a hug with June.

"Your families are safe," she told them once she let them go. "Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper, Nevada was evacuated in time."

"The only signals Ultra Magnus could isolate are standing right here," Arcee stated. "He couldn't even get a good read on Ironhide's group."

That had Solareclipse thinking about the reason why.

"Maybe his scanner is faulty," suggested Wheeljack.

"Which means Lunareclipse and the kid are unaccounted for," said Bulkhead.

"Smokescreen and Lunareclipse bridged out together," Ratchet explained. "Only Optimus knows where. But, Optimus stated behind to destroy the Ground Bridge. To ensure everyone made it out safely."

"I...watched the base go down," Fowler informed them. "No one or thing walked out of there."

"Not that we could see," June added.

"Even if Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to shot up," Fowler stated. "Not while Megatron is holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty towards Darkmount."

"I will be inclined to agree with the native life form," Magnus agreed as he walked forward. "We must stop Megatron. With or without, Optimus Prime."

"Hold on, Oppiluk," Solareclipse said as she walked up to him. "Megatron has a whole army. So how are weh goin' ta fight him an' win?"

"I will think of something, youngling," he told her.

"Arcee," the black and pink femme said as she turned towards her fellow femme.

"Yeah?"

"Earli'ah ya mentioned dat Oppiluk could hardly lock onta Ironhide's group signals, right?" she asked.

"I did," the blue femme answered looking confused. "Why?"

"'Cause tha reason fer dat is dat dey are behind wards," the hybrid answered. "Highly powered an' old wards plus combined dem wit' tha Fidelius Charm..."

{You got an impossible to lock on signals} Bumblebee finished for her.

"Right, Bee," Solareclipse agreed with a nod as she grinned. "An' I know tha location."

"Where?" every bot and human asked.

"Tha Pott'ah family vacation home dat cin be found jus' outside o' Henderson, Nevada," the young Mutou femme answered before she bolted into the Harbinger with the others at her heels.

...My Line...

Lunareclipse vented a sigh as she sat with her Mentor as Smokescreen appeared pulling the Forge towards them.

"Smoky," she called out as she shot up before running to help him with it.

"Optimus," the rookie exclaimed as he knelt next to him. "I have the Forge. You can use it to repair yourself."

"That isn't the reason that I had you retrieve the relic," the Prime informed him.

"Nani?"

"What?" Smokescreen asked. "I don't understand."

"Dat makes two o' us," the black and lavender femme mumbled under her breath.

"The power of the Forge is not unlimited," Optimus told them. "It's energy has already began to ebb."

"So, it's running low, who cares?" Smokescreen asked. "All we need is a little juice to get you make into fighting shape."

"What ever power remains must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock," the red and blue mech informed. "To restore Cybertron."

"But, dat would mean..." Lunareclipse trailed as the pair of familiar azure blue optics turned to her.

"The fate of all of our kind is more vital then that of any one of us," he stated. "Including me."

The two younger Autobots shared a look with each other as the Prime once again power down.

...My Line...

"We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's down fall," Magnus told them as Solareclipse worked on entering the locations of the bigger group into the controls. "But, we will need to be smart about it."

"Whoa," Wheeljack said in shock. "Who put shoulder pads here in command?"

"Temporary command," corrected Jack. "Until either Optimus or Lunareclipse is found.

The former Commander of the Wreckers raised an optic ridge at that as Ratchet stepped up.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice," the medic added. "He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron."

"Now, unless there is any further objection, soldier, please follow me," he stated as he moved towards the exit.

"Eye, eye, Captain," Wheeljack agreed as he and the others followed.

The black and pink femme got the Ground Bridge up and running before turning towards the humans.

"Miko go on through an' git Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Bladestrike, an' mah Danniluk," she told her before lifting Raf up. "Raf, I need ya ta keep tha Ground Bridge open long enough fer dem ta git through."

"Got it," the two humans agreed before the Japanese teen ran through the bridge and Raf jumped onto the controls.

The hybrid quickly followed the others out and onto Magnus' ship.

"Autobots," the blue mech spoke up as he looked at them. "Take your pick."

"Now your speaking my langue, sir," Wheeljack informed him with a smirk.

All Solareclipse could do was stare at the weapons on display in shock and awe.

...My Line...

"Optimus, the Forge is a relic of the Primes," Smokescreen remained him. "We can't restore Cybertron without a Prime. Not without you."

"There will be, a new Prime."

This had Lunareclipse stiffing as slight panic started to make itself known.

"Ugh, ya cin worry about dat aft'ah weh git ya patched up an' take down Megatron," the femme vented.

Both her and Smokescreen stood up go to turn towards the Forge only for the red and blue mech to grab hold of her arm making her to turn back to him.

"The time for a new leader, is upon us," Optimus stated. "In my spark, I believe that leader stands before me. Right now."

Lunareclipse could only gap at him while Smokescreen looked at her in shock.

...My Line...

It was later that night when the gathered team once again stood in the Harbinger, but this time with Ironhide's group in the mix while Ratchet ran scans over Bladestrike, who seemed to be in pain, but it wasn't laber pains.

"Autobots, we remain vastly out numbered," Magnus told them as Andrina, who was happy to see him, sat on his shoulder. "Despite ammunitions, do not process the fire power necessary to penetrate the Decepticons cinedome."

"Uncle Sam's military does," Fowler said. "I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington."

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount to nullify it's fusion cannons," Magnus stated.

"Unfortunately it would seem that the fortress is heavily shield from Ground Bridging," Ratchet added. "Even those originating from Decepticon technology."

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines..." Wheeljack spoked up and pounded his fist in into his palm. "Wrecker style."

"I couldn't deal with Wrecker style back on Cybertron," Magnus told him. "And I refused to deal with it here."

This got a deadpan look from Solareclipse while Wheeljack looked off to the side.

"Oppiluk, why don't weh use dis...Wrecker Style...as a distraction ta git ya along wit' a servo picked team past tha Decepticons an' inta tha Fortress," she suggested though on the inside she was weird out. 'By Primus, I'm channelin' Nee-sama.'

Her Cybertronian Creator looked at her in thought while the ivory wrecker was in awe at the idea.

"It has merits," the taller bot vented. "Very well, I will keep in mind." Wheeljack smirked as he patted the black and pink femme on her shoulders. "To continue with Solareclipse's idea...we require more means of thinning the Decepticons ranks even the odds even more. If we have any hope of completely this mission...or surviving it."

...My Line...

"I, I cin't do dis," Lunareclipse stated as she paced around the area. "I mean, sure, ya've bin trainin' meh ta take up tha title." She knelt next to Optimus and Smokescreen with worry on her face while she's panicking on the inside. "But, I'm not ready fer dat kind o' responsibility yet. Aft'ah all, wha' if I mess up Sensei? I still 'ave much ta learn aft'ah all."

"Lunareclipse, the choice is neither yours nor mine to make," the Prime informed her. "When it is time, the Matrix of Leadership will present itself only to one, who's spark is worthy."

The rookie placed a servo onto the femme's shoulder as they looked at the red and blue mech.

...My Line...

Solareclipse and Ratchet stood at the controls watching the screens with Raf.

"I have five boogies converging on Jack," the young boy informed the two.

"Not any more," Ratchet stated as he opened the Bridge.

They looked towards the Bridge as Jack jumped back into the ship and gave them a thumbs up.

"Miko, yar turn," the witch hybrid said into her comms.

Once again, the Bridge opened and Miko jumped through.

"I really could have used that pizza," she stated.

"Kaa-chan, anata no appu (Mom, your up)," she once again said into her comms.

The group watched as another Bridge opened and Andrina ran through only to picked up by Magnus, who held her close to his spark, making her giggle.

"Dat worried about meh, huh, darlin'?" she asked with a smile.

"Indeed," he answered.

Their youngest Sparkling rolled her optics as she shared a look of annoyance with Bumblebee, who was just crept out.

"I've typed into the Decepticons communications network," Ratchet informed them. "Are you ready Jack?"

The young teen walked forward while clearing his throat.

"Decepticon Command, do you read me?" he asked.

The black and pink femme shook her helm with a groan as she face palmed while the others stared at him.

"I still remain unconvinced," Magnus stated.

"Solareclipse and I will enhanced your performances with static," Ratchet added.

The two Autobots got to work while Jack moved to stand close to them. The young Mutou hybrid looked at him and gave a nod before he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Decepticon command?" he asked. "Do you read? We are under Autobot attack."

They all watched as the 'Cons did what they wanted them to do before those going stood at the ready.

"Jazz, Solareclipse, you two are with me," Magnus stated as he placed Andrina down.

"Yes, Sir," the two of them said as they stood at attention.

"Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Ironhide, cause even more of a distraction...Wrecker Style," he ordered.

"You got it, Sir."

"Arcee, Bumblebee take out any that remains near the Fortress and be the sheath team."

"Sir!"

"Prowl, I want you and Ratchet to remain here and provide strategies for the three teams."

"Right!"

"Autobots!" Magnus called out. "Lock and load!"

The Bridge opened up being the team going as they all ready their weapons before the two teams there use it raced through. Magnus' team raced out of the ship towards the blue and red mech's own spaceship and taking off.

...My Line...

Jazz sat in the co-pilot seat as Solareclipse stood between the two mechs while holding onto the seats to stay in place. The Commander shot at the Cybertronian dragon, who started to give chase, before he looked at the screen.

"Ratchet..." he said over the comms. "NOW!"

A Ground Bridge opened up in front of them before he pulled up and off to the side, but the dragon wasn't so lucky.

"Yes!" the femme cheered as it went through and the Bridge closed.

...My Line...

The two young 'bots remained kneeling next to the Prime.

"Who stands before me?" Optimus asked.

"Wha'?" Lunareclipse asked confused.

"It's us, Optimus," the rookie answered. "Smokescreen and Lunareclipse."

"Who beckons..."

Both the mech and femme shared a look of panic as the red and blue mech's optics flickered.

...My Line...

"Ultra Magnus to Sheath Team," the blue and red mech commed. "States report."

"_Having a little trouble reaching the objective_," Arcee answered. "_Security's a little tighter then anticipated_?"

"Keep them occupied," Magnus ordered as he headed towards the Fortress.

Once he had the ship aligned with where the fusion cannons were, he put it on Autopilot before his team and him lift. The team jumped down onto a part of the Fortress as the ship took off before jumping into the room where the cannon's energy core was and started to take out the 'Cons there. With all three 'Cons offlined, the team turned towards the core and went to fire upon it only for their weapons to be shot out of their servos.

"Ultra Magnus," Megatron's voice spoke up before he dropped down in front of them. "Allow me to adventure? You attend to disarm my fusion cannons by disabling their power core."

"Indeed, Megatron," Magnus agreed. "And you are standing in our way."

The three Autobots opened fire on the Warlord as Magnus ran forward and took on Megatron only for the 'Con Leader to knock him out.

"NO!" Solareclipse yelled as more 'Cons ran in and surrounded her and Jazz.

"Ultra Magnus, you are no Optimus Prime."

...My Line...

'Oppiluk,' Solareclipse thought as Megatron dragged him across the ground.

"All invaders have been captured Milord," Starscream informed him as the Warlord threw Magnus onto ground. "And there was no sign of Optimus Prime nor of Lunareclipse."

"So tell me, Commander, Saboteur, Hybrid," Megatron spoked up up. "Where might your Leader and his student be?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell ya, Buckethead," the black and pink femme answered.

...My Line...

"Optimus!" Lunareclipse yelled.

"NO!" the rookie added as the Prime offlined.

The two backed up a bit as the red and blue mech's chestplate opened to reveal the Matrix which was glowing brightly.

"Dis isn't how tha story is suppose ta end," the femme whispered sadly as she closed her optics while a coolant tear fell down her cheekplate. 'I'm sorry, Bladestrike.'

Smokescreen stood up as he looked at the hybrid, who opened her optics again, and reached out for the Matrix.

"Wait!" he called out to her making her to stop.

"Smokescreen?" she asked as she looked up at him in confusion.

"The Forge."

"But, ya heard Optimus," she reminded him. "He wants us ta use it ta restore tha Omega Lock."

"Yes, but what about Bladestrike and the Sparkling?" Smokescreen asked. "I know my Big Brother. He'll live long enough for the Sparkling to emerge and then offline leaving their mech and/or femme orphaned." He watched as she pulled back her servos while fighting back her tears as he mentioned her Sparked Guardian. "Lunar, let's use the Forge. We'll..." He vented a sigh. "We'll find another way to save Cybertron. I premise."

The young hybrid stood up and turned towards the Forge.

"Alright, we'll do it yar way, Smoky," she agreed.

The tri-colored mech smiled at her before turning and pulling the Forge over the Prime's frame and dropped the handle onto his opened servo. The Forge glowed along with the Matrix before a blast of energy shot out of it sending the two Autobots flying with cries of shock.

...My Line...

"I will not ask again," Megatron growled.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Magnus stated as he lifted himself up a bit and looked at the 'Con.

"Very well," Megatron vented. "Execute our prisoners and fire the cannons at the nearest Metropolises in it's sights." Starscream smirked as he joined the Warlord's side. "It's time to show this known universe that this planet belongs to Megatron."

"Master something's coming," Starscream informed him.

They all looked over what the speck as it flew towards them.

"The Predacon?" the Warlord asked.

"Not beastly enough," the gray seeker answered as he backed up.

Solareclipse moved to Magnus' side as he got onto one of his knees as Megatron walked forward.

...My Line...

"How is that possible?" Ratchet asked as he looked at the signal.

"What?" Jack asked.

"An Autobot signal," Prowl answered in awe as Bladestrike joined them. "But, it's airborne."

"It's Optimus," the younger monochrome mech informed with a soft smile.

The older of the two turned towards him with a strain look seeing as he was standing instead of setting.

...My Line...

"I know that color scheme," Starscream said as the speck got closer.

"Optimus," the black and pink femme breathed in shock as the Autobot Leader flew closer.

"Wait, he can't fly," the seeker said before looking at his Leader confused. "Can he?"

They all could only watched as the Prime sent Megatron flying, destroying his throne, and then offlining the other 'Cons. Starscream backed up only for Solareclipse to use her katana as a baseball bat and send him flying towards the steps that leads to where the throne had been. Optimus turned around to face the three Autobots while uncovering his face and started at the blue mech in shock.

"Commander?" he asked.

"Sir, you are looking...robust," Magnus stated in awe as way of greeting.

"Really, Oppiluk?" the femme asked with a raised optic ridge.

"It is paramount to disable the fusion cannon's power core," Magnus informed him while shooting the young hybrid a look.

"Understood," the Prime said hiding his amusement before taking off.

"All unites..."

...My Line...

"_Optimus Prime has returned_," the Commander informed them all.

"YES!"

"Awesome!"

"Thank the Allspark!"

"Sweet!"

Prowl vented a sigh of relief.

...My Line...

"I repeat Prime is alive and quite well," Magnus repeated, however, as Megatron and Starscream stood up, the three Autobots where at the edge jumping off onto the ship below. From the ship they watched as Megatron and Optimus fight in the air before the Prime managed to send the Warlord flying into the power core of his fusion cannons. "Autobots! Clear the area!"

...My Line...

Lunareclipse and Smokescreen speed down the highway before pulling to stop by transforming into their bipedal forms.

"Aw, we missed it," the rookie complained as they watched Darkmount fall.

"Ya win some, ya lose some," the femme told him with a shrug.

...My Line...

It was later that day with all of the Autobots standing around though Optimus was the only one sitting while Bladestrike sat in his lap. Everyone could tell that the two of them didn't want to let the other go or be to far from each other after almost losing each other.

"On behalf of the President and the joint Chief of Staff, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet," Fowler told them. "I am only sorry that world can not know of your undying dedications because I for one owe you my life, my liberty, and my future."

The agent saluted them as the Prime nodded before Magnus walked up to him.

"Sir," he spoke. "I am honored to relinquish the title of the Commander of the Autobots to you."

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus," the red and blue Prime told him. "And to Team Prime."

"Ok," Miko said as she ran up. "Some one has got to say it." The twins shared a look of amusement with each other. "Optimus 2.0 is rad."

"Miko's right," Solareclipse agreed. "Fer once."

Bladestrike cackled as he felt his mate's embarrassment through their bond.

"It is true," the sparked mech agreed as he looked up at Optimus before whispering where only said mech could hear. "Very handsome."

The Prime blushed while Miko then turned to the others.

"Image what the Forge can do for your bod."

"Phhft, well..." Ratchet scoffed. "Is it true?" They looked towards the Forge. "That the Forge has been drained of it's power? That any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost?"

"Lunareclipse and I, did what we felt was right," Smokescreen answered as the black and lavender femme placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then your instincts have yet again proven to be quite sound," Ratchet informed him.

With that said the team all moved to surround Optimus and Bladestrike now that Darkmount has fallen and the return of Optimus.


	2. 1: Project Predacon!

_**Uzumaki Suiren**__**: The second installment of my Transformers: Prime & Harry Potter crossover. T**__**he d**_**_isclaimer: I don't own Transformers _**_**cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck and I also don't own Harry Potter**_**_. I do, however, own, Bladestrike,_**_** Andrina Mutou, and the twins Gesshoku and Nisshoku Mutou aka Lunareclipse and Solareclipse of the Most Noble House of Mutou from Tokyo, Japan**_**_. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

**_The Hybrid Twins' Mother, Ironhide, Bladestrike, Jazz, and Prowl have been relocated to another Mutou Manor in Nevada after the Autobot base in Jasper had been attacked. Solareclipse was relocated somewhere else with Bumblebee and Raf while Lunareclipse along with Smokescreen sneak back into the base to protect Optimus Prime when it's destroyed by the 'Cons. The two 'bots managed to get Optimus underground before the 'Cons could find them where the Autobot Leader tried to talk Lunareclipse into taking the Matrix of Leadership and become the new Prime once he has pass onto the Well of Allsparks, but the Mutou Hybrid had others idea. Now it's a race against the Decepticons to keep them from cloning an ancient race of Cybertronians called the Predacons for their army as the Autobots welcomed a new addition to their makeshift family in the newsparked mechling of their Prime and Bladestrike and the twins try to get use to having their Cybertronian Creator in their lives for the first since they were newborns, all while they find their Sparkmates in Bumblebee and Smokescreen._**

**_Optimus Prime/Original Mech Character(s)_**

**_Bumblebee/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_**

**_Slight slow going Smokescreen/Original Hybrid Femme Character(s)_**

...My Line...

It was late at night and once could find Bladestrike sitting on a med-berth reading a datapad as his due date closed in while his mate stood in front of their new base's hanger doors as an army colored vehicle drove up. Once it pulled to a stop, their liaison got out of it to speak to the red and blue mech.

"Prime, what we have here is an experimental all terrain fighting vehicle," Fowler informed him as he looked up at him. "Designed by the finest engineers in our Mask divisions."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," the Prime told him. "This would certainly do."

A beam of blue lights shown from Optimus' optics to scan every inch of the vehicle as it took in every crevice, every seam, from the ground up. Once it was completed, the Prime folded into a red and blue replica of the vehicle making the monochrome mech to look up.

"Lookin' great, love!" he called out as said mech transformed back into his bipedal mode.

The Prime walked over to him and sat behind him looking over the smaller mech's shoulder as they went over the information together.

...My Line...

The next morning found the humans and group of bots in the new base with Raf and Ratchet tinkering with the Ground Bridge.

"Return trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized," Raf called out to Ratchet from where he sat in the computer station.

"Ultra Magnus, we are ready to receive you," Ratchet said through the comms.

A blue semi drove through the bridge before pulling to a stop and the twins hoped out of the cap in their human forms holding a black backpack each other in their hands. They had identical smirks on their faces while the semi transformed into Ultra Magnus, who walked into the base more away from Ground Bridge.

"We didn't find much else in the rumble of the former base," he informed the others.

This got him identical looks of deadpan from the twins which Andrina caught sight of before she let out a sigh while shaking her head with a smile.

"You call this not much else?" Wheeljack asked as he held up the lob ball.

When he went to throw it, Gesshoku tossed her backpack to her Sister before quickly taking on her Cybertronian form. And when the ball bounced off of Bulkhead's chest, the black and lavender femme snatched up Jack and Miko just before it hit right where they has been standing.

"Wheeljack!" both Lunareclipse and Ratchet yelled in anger and annoyance as the young hybrid placed the humans down.

"You could have caused serious damage," the medic went on as he walked up.

"To me," Miko added annoyed before looking the older Mutou twin. "Thanks for the save, Lunar."

"No prob.," she told them.

"Huh...a little help here," Fowler was heard saying from the other side of the ball.

"What were you thinking, Soldier?" Magnus asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Bulkhead could catch that lob," the ivory wrecker answered.

The three Autobots higher ups shared a look a look at that while the twins groaned.

"Allow me to make myself clear," Magnus continued. "As one of the higher ups of the Autobots, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."

"Somethings never change," groaned Wheeljack.

The twins stiffen along with Bulkhead.

"Jackie," the three of them stressed.

"Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime, himself, who assigned me to Command you Wreckers back on Cybertron?" Magnus asked with a growled. "And get you loose cannons under control?!"

*Remind meh ta nev'ah pissed 'im off* Nisshoku told her Sister over their bond.

*As long as ya do tha same fer meh* Lunareclipse stated.

"An effective combat unit begins with discipline," the blue mech went on. "If you won't expect that then feel free to chose the path of least resistance...as you did before."

"If my ship wasn't a twisted wrack at the present then I would do that, sir," Wheeljack informed him.

Magnus vented a sigh as the explosion loving mech walked away before he turned to the twins.

"So, what in those bags?" he asked.

He got grins at that question before Nisshoku opened them up to reveal that they were bottomless and was stocked with Energon.

"Dere's a sayin' here on Earth dat weh live by," Lunareclipse informed them as they all gap at the bags.

"Prepare fer tha worst, but hope fer tha best," Nisshoku finished. "Dese backpacks are warded an' charmed up tha wazoo dat a nuclear bomb could go off und'ah dem..."

"An' dey would be tha only ting untouched an' undamaged," Lunareclipse finished.

"That's great," Ratchet told them happily.

"Way to think ahead," Bulkhead added.

"I agree with both Ratchet and Bulkhead," Magnus said as he gave the twins a look that was of fatherly pride. "You both did well in planning ahead."

The two hybrids stood straighter at that as their Danniluk looked at them with just as much pride as Magnus was.

"We'll go put dem in storage," Nisshoku informed them.

That got a nod from them all before the twins walked away with them watching. Ultra Magnus then turned to medic once the twins were out of sight.

"So, any word from Optimus?"

"He's investigating recent Decepticon activity," Ratchet answered. "Hopefully an Energon mine so we can add more to the stoke that twins saved.

...My Line...

"How rad would it be if you all had jet packs like Optimus?" the twins heard Miko ask as they returned to the main hanger.

"Quite rad Miko," Ratchet agreed. "But,the Forge has been depleted of it's power to do that."

"Now it's only good for pounding out dings," Bulkhead added.

It then that they all heard the sound of an engine revving as blue and yellow painted car squealed it's tires as it came to a stop in the main hanger.

"Smokescreen?" Arcee asked as she raised an optic ridge while said mech transformed.

"Aw, what gave me away?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Come on!" He then gestured to himself. "Robots in disguise, right?"

"Where have you been Soldier?" Magnus asked.

"Scanning new war paint," the rookie answered. "Thought it'd be proactive to follow Optimus' lead...and Bumblebee's."

{Don't bring me into this} Bumblebee buzzed at him.

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes," the Wrecker Commander told him as he looked towards the pile of empty cubes.

"Yes, Sir," Smokescreen said as he turned around before mumbling. "I almost saw a new Prime come into being, but somehow I'm still a rookie."

"What was that about a Prime?" Ratchet asked from where he was working.

"Uh...no, time," the blue and yellow mech answered. "Time to stop acting like a rookie."

"Smokescreen and Lunareclipse were the only ones, who went back," Arcee said to Ratchet as she moved to stand next to him. "If it weren't for them...Optimus might not be with us today."

"Arcee, we were under the strictest of orders," Ratchet reminded her. "The three of you had your partners to protect..." He looked over the Ironhide, the SIC, the TIC, and Bladestrike. "And those three had Bladestrike and Andrina to watch over. But, we are fortune that Smokescreen is inexperienced enough not to have followed protocol."

"He not 'ave bin experienced 'nough, but I was," Lunareclipse stated as she walked up.

"Yes, but Optimus is your main teacher," the medic said. "So, it is understandable on why you didn't follow protocol."

...My Line...

The twins sat a computer each working on long overdue college assignments that their Creators forced them to do as Raf opened up a ground bridge. Both Mutous looked up to see the Prime walked through carrying something in his servos, but they could tell that he was worried.

"Optimus did you find Energon?" Ratchet asked.

"No," the red and blue mech answered. "But, I did uncover this."

The team all gathered around along with the twins, who had moved from the computers to join them.

"It can not be," Ratchet breathed in shock.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Wha' is it, Ratchet?" Gesshoku asked as the two Mutous walked down the stairs.

"The Ancient remains of a Predacon," the Prime answered instead.

"Preda-wha' now?" the twins asked as they pulled to a stop at what the red and blue mech stated.

"Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet," Ratchet said as in the twins didn't speak while he paced in front of the skull. "It's presence reveals all too much about the Predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us."

"You mean that dragon bot that we put on ice?" Miko asked.

"Except the Predacons have been extinct since...well..." the medic trailed off.

"Since before most life began on Cybertron," Smokescreen finished.

"So, like the Earth's dinosaurs?" Raf asked.

"Which means, for you guys," Jack started. "Running into one is like us meeting a T-Rex."

"So, what were Dinobots?" Miko asked as she looked at Bulkhead.

"Totally different," the green wrecker answered.

"With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons, and a certain scientist back among the Decepticons ranks..."

"It would stand to reason that Shockwave closed the beast from one such find," Optimus finished for Ratchet.

"And Megatron is looking to clone another," add Magnus.

"What makes you think that Buckethead would stop at just one?" Wheeljack asked with scoff.

"We could have Beast Wars on our servos," Bulkhead finished.

"And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast..."

"He already possess that in which he needs to engender this one," the Prime stated as he looked the team as a whole. "Autobots, we must become Beast Hunters."

"One thing still doesn't follow," Smokescreen spoke up. "Predacons went extinct on Cybertron, so what would their bones be doing here?"

*Sounds ta much like Jurassic Park if ya ask meh* Lunareclipse mumbled to her Sister over their bond as the hybrids joined the others around Ratchet and the computer.

*Agreed,* Solareclipse sent through to her with nod of her helm.

"From our historical texts," Ratchet told them while gesturing to the pictures above after glaring at the twins.

"But, those are metal versions of creatures from our Greek Mythology and Medieval Literature," Jack stated.

"Not Dinosaurs."

"It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walk upon this Earth in ancient times," Optimus intoned as he turned towards the humans. "As they seem to have the basis for much of humankind's folklore. Illustrating again that the past of Earth and Cybertron are instrumentally linked."

After that the twins went back to their college work as night sat in and the four humans found themselves out cold on the couches.

"Synthetic Energon?" Optimus asked as he walked up to Ratchet, who was tinkering around with something.

"Indeed," Ratchet answered as he turned around. "I am concerned that without access to any Energon Reserve since our base was bestroyed even with what the twins were able to save thanks to their quick thinking. Our ably to deal with impending crises will be severely hampered."

"A wise decision, old friend," the Prime agreed with him.

"Just please...manage your expectations," Ratchet told him as he gestured to the table behind where he had a lot of old worn human computers. "I'm working with even more rudimentary hardware than before."

"Prime!" Fowler called out as he walked out of his office. "Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticons activity; one near an oil field outside of Eli Paso and the other near Hebrides bluff in Scotland." The twins noticed Miko waking up and looked at them. "So, don't forget to pack your kilts."

"We must divide our resources," the Prime stated as he turned towards the blue mech. "Ultra Magnus, take the wreckers and Solareclipse to the bluffs."

"Yes, Optimus," Magnus agreed as the younger Mutou twin jumped over the railing and landed in her Cybertronian form. "What's a kilt?"

Solareclipse slapped a servo over her mouth to keep from laughing while Gesshoku cackled quietly as Optimus looked between Magnus and Fowler before leaning down.

"Agent Fowler can, at times, be oblique," Optimus informed him. "I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."

Magnus nodded before turning to the three Autobots.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Solareclipse, let's roll," he ordered.

The ivory mech groaned making the black and pink femme to raise an optic ridge before they moved to follow him only for the Wrecker Commander to come to a stop and look at the Forge.

"Optimus," he spoke up as the red and blue mech joined him. "I know there are many emotions tied to the Forge."

"This is no time to stand on ceremony," the Prime rumbled.

The Oppiluk of two nodded his helm before grabbing hold and lifting the Forge.

"I would be honored to put this to some practical use."

They all watched as the group of four left through the Ground Bridge before Optimus turned towards the others.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Lunareclipse, you three are with me," the Prime told them before turning Ironhide and Arcee. "You two will stay here encase of any more Predacon remains are found will we are out."

"You got it, Optimus," the black mech agreed while the blue femme nodded her helm.

The red and blue mech glanced as his mate, who would be giving birth to the Sparkling any day now, before turning around and leaving with the others.

...My Line...

The group of four drove through the ground bridge onto a highway bridge not to far from the Oil Rigs before transforming into their bipedal.

"I will search this quadrant," Optimus told them. "Lunareclipse, I am leaving you in charge."

"Und'ahstood, Sensei," the femme said with a nod.

They watched as he activated his jetpack and then took to the air before they transformed back into their alt-modes to head to the Oil Rig.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the rig, the three Autobots transformed into their bipedal forms while activating their blasters before they started to sneak around quietly. The black and lavender femme stayed close to Smokescreen and Bumblebee as they moved through the machines while making sure not to be spotted.

"Hey Bee, have you ever thought that, you might want to be a Prime?" the tri-colored mech asked.

{What?} Bumblebee asked confused. {Like now? Or something?}

"No, not now, but someday?"

{Not probably a Prime, but I've set my optics on being a warrior}

"Warrior, huh?" Smokescreen asked. "Heh, you and me both." Lunareclipse vented a sigh as she moved forward. "But, I've seen you in action, and Optimus knows you can scrap with the best of them. Why won't he just promote you from Scout already?"

{Because he said it was my choice} Bumblebee answered.

"Your choice?" Smokescreen asked. "Huh, so why wait?"

{I feel it's more meaningful staying as a scout}

"Guess it would be meaningful to graduate back home," Smokescreen agreed. "On Cybertron. Your one patient guy. I should take a que."

Lunareclipse smiled softly at that while keeping her back against a crate before she peaked around them and saw vehicons.

"Guys, we've got 'Cons," she told them.

The two mechs moved over to her and looked out from behind the crate as well to see the group of vehicons drilling a hole into a rocky wall.

"Alright, it's go time," the tri-colored mech said.

"Smoky, don't go rushin' in," the black and lavender femme told him.

He looked at her before nodding his helm. The three Autobots then quickly moved to hide behind more machines and crates, however, Bumblebee was the first to notice the snipers on top of two oil towers.

{We have snipers!} he called out to them just as the sound of charging weapons where heard.

Lunareclipse ducked down and rolled behind a boulder while taking out one of the snipers as she did so. The black and lavender femme glanced up and over the boulder in time to see Bumblebee take cover behind some crates while Smokescreen ran behind one of the machines. The young hybrid ducked back down when a shot from a vehicon came to close to her helm before she fired back as she ran out of her hiding spot while pulling out her sais. Once she was close enough to her group of vehicons, the Mutou jammed one of her sais into the visor of the 'Con before ripping it upwards carving it's helm in two. Lunareclipse then threw the second sai at another vehicon while pulling out her wand and unleashing gray broadening dark spells as she grabbed her second sai from the offline vehicon. After she took out her group of 'Cons, the black and lavender hybrid looked around to see that Bumblebee and Smokescreen and took out the rest.

"Like I said, you got some serious chops for a scout," the Elite Guard mech told the Scout.

Just then they heard the sounds of heavy pedesteps making them look over to see a purple colored mech come into view.

"So, dat must be Shockwave, huh?" Lunareclipse asked.

{Yup} the black and yellow mech answered.

"That's him alright," the tri-color mech added.

The three Autobots got into their stances as Shockwave aimed his cannon at them before opening fire. To their shock the shot missed them just barely, however, the force from it did push them forward from behind before they quickly regained their balance and opened fire at Shockwave. However, the concern of Lunareclipse one of Smokescreen's shots knocked the purple 'Con's cannon off course and forcing the shot from the Scientists to fire at an Oil Rig causing it to explode, but it caused a chain reaction as the other machines started to explode as well with oil raining down.

"Move!" the black and lavender femme yelled.

The three Autobots started to run, but a blast from a machine behind them sent the three of them to the ground. The Autobots got sat up as oil rained and washed over them before the hybrid vented a sigh.

"How epic was that?" Smokescreen asked them.

However, before the other two to could answer a tank of Cybertronian origins accelerated out of the smoke and sped away.

"Scrap," the young Mutou groaned. "Let's git aft'ah 'im!" The three of them quickly transformed into their alt-modes and went after the 'Con.

...My Line...

::Lunareclipse ta Optimus:: the Prime heard over the comm. link as he headed back to his team.

::Optimus here:: the red and blue mech said. ::Is there a problem?::

::Weh found tha Predacon bone, however, Shockwave has it:: the femme answered as he heard her and the other two dodge cannon fire, no doubt from the Scientist.

::I'm on my way:: the Prime told her. ::Just don't let him out of your sight::

::Rog'ah dat Sensei:: the hybrid said. ::Lunareclipse out::

...My Line...

As the three Autobots dodged blast, the group of Cybertronians made it to the highway where the femme noticed Optimus flying towards them in the sky as he came into view. However, she wasn't the only one, who noticed him, as Shockwave went from attacking them to opening fire on the Prime only to miss as the Autobot Leader dodge each shot. Though it took only one energon blast from the red and blue mech caused the purple colored 'Con to go out of control and forced him to take his bipedal form. It also had him dropping the Predacon bone as Prime flew past them to circle around.

"Yes!"

"Whoo!" Smokescreen cheered. "And that's why he's a Prime!"

"Oh, come on," Lunareclipse groaned in annoyance as a ground bridge opened and out flew a spy plane.

The plane opened fire on the three Autobots.

"Soundwave," Smokescreen informed them as they dodged.

Once Soundwave had flew past them, Shockwave got up, snatched up the bone, and ran towards the 'Con's ground bridge. This has Lunareclipse letting out a whistle as Bumblebee sped up, transformed into his bipedal form, and then jumped kicked the 'Con while a mechanical hawk cry was heard. A black with blue accent Cyberhawk flew in opening fire on both 'Cons while Smokescreen jumped onto the 'Con's face which sent him to the ground. Lunareclipse looked up at the two mechs in the air before narrowing her optics as they zoomed in on a small drone.

"Cyberclaw, take care o' Las'ahbeak!" she ordered as the cyberhawk did just that and went after the small drone.

Bumblebee rushed towards the down 'Con and tried to pull away the Predacon bone, however, Shockwave punched him in the chest with his cannon sending the Autobot Scout crashing into the bridge's railing. The black and lavender femme ran forward to leaned aid to Bumblebee as Smokescreen opened fired at Shockwave, who dodged his cannon attacks as quickly as he could, until he was struck in the chest. The hybrid growled as she opened fire with one of her blasters at the Scientist while running towards him as she pulled out one of her sais, but when she got close enough to use it, Shockwave smacked her away with his cannon. This sent her flying until she hit the ground hard and skidded while Bumblebee tried to tackle the purple colored 'Con as the tri-colored mech fired at him.

However, the Decepticon Scientist grabbed hold of Bumblebee and flipped him onto the ground before he raised his cannon and rested it on Bumblebee's chest as he charged it up. But, Smokescreen acted quickly by grabbing the chain that was attached to the cannon and pulled it away from the Autobot Scout. The black and lavender femme sat up to see Shockwave swing his arm which pulled Smokescreen along with it making him to hit the side of the highway hard. This forced the Elite Guard mech to let go of the chain, but he slowly started to get up as Shockwave charged him. However, the tri-colored mech activated the Phase Shifter to the cannon of Shockwave went right through him which allowed the Autobot mech to through the Decepticon Scientist till he was behind him and grabbed hold of the Predacon bone. Smokescreen pulled on the bone with ever thing he has, but Shockwave wouldn't let go, so Bumblebee and Lunareclipse ran towards them and helped the Elite Guard mech by grabbing a portion of the bone and pulled.

The pulling ending up becoming a game of tug-a-war between four Cybertronians until a crack was heard and the bone broke into four pieces with the Autobots holding the other three pieces. The fourth piece, however, went flying into the air and off the highway bridge where it headed for the ground below.

"Scrap!" the hybrid yelled as she ruched to the railing. "Cyberclaw!"

The Prime quickly took to the air to try and grab it only the Cyberhawk moved from above towards it, however, before either two could get to it a ground bridge opened up under it and the signal piece fell right through. Cyberclaw pulled up quickly with a caw of anger as the bridge closed as the red and blue mech's optics widen when the ground bridge closed.

"No!"

"Double scrap," Lunareclipse groaned as she placed her face into her servo.

"We have all that we need," Shockwave said as he looked over at Soundwave.

Both Decepticons transformed and sped through their ground bridge as the Autobots were firing at them. And once they were gone, Optimus met back up with his team as Cyberclaw landed on her master's shoulders.

"One SIGNAL strain of CNA," Smokescreen stated.

The Autobots all shared a look with each other.


End file.
